NO!
by ILoveFang
Summary: Max's family die so she is living with her friend Nile! They have just moved and is just starting highschool! what happens when max mets fang? Max, Fang, Iggy, Lissa and ella are the only charcators from maximum ride. NORMAL!
1. Chapter 1

Here I stand. At a new school. With new people. I can't believe all this crap happened to me? What did I do to deserve to lose my parents and sister? Why did I have to be in high school already? Why am I living with my friend Nile instead of with my other family?

The answer to these questions in, I don't know. I guess the reason why I am with Nile is because my mom trusted her mom and wanted me to stay at the school I was at. The other questions got no answer. Yet this is what I am thinking about, standing here at the front door of my new school with Nile.

Now I am not like most girls, but I did lose my family and I keep thinking about the accident a lot.

The accident was a car accident. I lost my family by I drunk driver. We were coming back in town from camping, which we only got to do when I don't have a soccer game, when a drunk driver was being chased by the cops. He drove in our lane but was swerving, so there was no way out for us. He smashed into our car, head on. I blacked out.

The next time I was awaken, I was in a hospital. I could tell because when my eyes opened, all I saw was white. I turned my head to the right where I noticed there were tree tops, I wasn't on ground floor. Then I slowly turned my head to the left where I saw someone who had brown hair with blonde highlights, tan skin, active, tall girl sitting there. Nile! She was asleep. I decided I should wake her to answer what is going on. So I tried to poke her knee that was by my bed. It was a light touch but she groaned. I guess I was going to have to talk. Since my body didn't wanna move like I'd like.

"Nella," I tired. I cleared my throat. "Nile," I tired again, this time getting her name out.

She opened her eyes slowly, but when she saw my she gasped like she saw I ghost!

"Oh my God! You're awake!" she said. "Mom, she is awake! Come here!" she shouted.

I tired to cover my ears from her shouting, but my arms wouldn't move easily.

Nile's mom, Tia, came in. She smiled at me. "How are you feeling? Have you been awake long? Do you remember what happened last? Are you hungry? Are you-" Tia rambling was cut short.

"Chill mom! You can't expect her to answer a million questions right off the bat!" Nile said, and I smiled gratefully at her.

Tia sighed, "You're right. So, Max, how do you feel?"

"I…I…I don't really know…I don't really feel anything." I stuttered.

Nile looked down at the floor, and I knew something was up.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

Nile looked at her mom for improvement on something. Tia sighed again.

"She is going to find out sooner or later." Tia said slowly, and Nile nodded.

"What? What am I missing? What aren't you telling me!" I was starting to get ticked.

"Max, *takes deep breathe here* your family is dead. They died in the car accident. You and the drunk driver are the only people who lived. That's why I was shocked you were awake. The doctor said it would be a few more days till you woke up, and that you still might not. But I knew you could, you were always a fast healer." Nile said real fast with tears falling from her eyes.

I guess she was hoping that if she said it fast, I wouldn't understand it all. Though I understood it all.

I couldn't believe it! My family was dead? NO! They couldn't be! They just couldn't! NO! Nile was lying! She had to be! I just spent a great weekend with them!

"NO! That's not true! You're lying! This isn't funny! You can't just lie to me like that! I thought we were friends! Friends don't lie! Where are they!" I shouted.

I was struggling to get out of the hospital bed. The moment I stood, I fell right away. Nile was at my side.

"I'm not lying, you know I would never lie about this" Nile said while helping me get on the hospital bed.

"But…but…it…no…I was just with…them," I stuttered.

Tia thought it was a good time to cut in, "I am so sorry about your family. If there is anything we can do, let us know."

That's when I brusted into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks guys so much for reading this story! Ummmm…I am really new at this so bare with me! But I do hope for reviews but nothing telling you you have to! I will try to update everyday and I do have the whole story planned out, so ill try to type everyday…yea. Oh and I own nothing, just the plot. One last thing, the characters may not be like the characters in maximum ride, just a warning. **

After the funeral and me brusting into tears all over again, I found out my parents wrote a Will.

In the Will, everything was left to me. The Will also stated that my mom wanted me to live with Nile, so I don't have to change schools.

Two weeks later is where we are at the front of my new school. Where I am thinking about all of this that just happened.

I can tell I have changed, but not to much. I mean I still got a blonde headed mind with my blonde hair, I still play soccer when I can, still love to go camping with anyone, and still hyper and not even close to the word shy! But I have became sadder, like there was a hole in my heart I don't think ever can be filled. I keep thinking my parents are going to pick me up from soccer practice or cheer my on at the games, maybe that's why I stopped playing, because it reminded me to much of them.

"Max! Max! MAX!" Nile shouted, trying to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh! What?" I mentioned to get out, yep brilliant *roll eyes here*

"You were lost in thought again! You know you really should pay more attention" Nile nagged.

"Whatever. What did ya want to tell me that was so important to stop my train of thought?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Well…" she said pretending to think, which just made me roll my eyes, "the bell rang and we need to get to class unless you want to be late."

I just shrugged. Nile and I went to go get our schedules, turns out we had all our classes together. So we started walking to our lockers, which were also together, when I heard whispering all around me. Nile noticed to, and started to shriek next to me, but I just stood taller. I don't let anyone stop me form being me!

When we got to our first class, science, the teacher stopped to tell our names to the class and asked if anyone wanted to help us around. Almost every guy's hand shot up in the air, which made me jump back.

"hmmmm…Fang! You get to take these lovely girls," *insert eye roll here* "around school." Turns out he wasn't even raising his hand, but that's also when I saw Fang. Turns out he was already staring at me. He was really hot, but we are in California now so I guess everyone is.

He had long black hair that went down to his ears with that prefect wave off to the side, he was wearing black soccer shorts and a black T-shirt that showed off his strong muscles.

"Yea, I guess I could show 'em around," Fang said, not looking away from my eyes. His voice was soft but yet clear, he wore confidence! His black eyes peering into my eyes.

I happened to let a smile on my face, then I wiped it off fast.

"Well, Max, you get to share a table with Fang and Nile you can share a table with Iggy," the teacher finally said.

I watched as Nile walked over to a guy, I guess was Iggy. Iggy was hot too. He had long light brown hair that curled at the end, light brown eyes that any girl would fall for, he was wearing blue jeans and I grey sweatshirt that had in blue letters "Dallas".

The teacher started talking about science again and it was liking listening to a girl talking in a foreign language you never took.

I got a sheet of paper out and wrote: _what are we doing? _and gave it to Fang. and gave it to Fang. He read it and wrote: I have know idea! Never pay any attention, I think its something about the body…? 

_Sigh._

What? Mad I don't listen to her?

_ No, I just hate the body crap, fail all the time in the class._

Well this class is easy for me. Why did you move here anyway? Not that I don't enjoy you sitting there, because I do…I'm just going to stop writing now…

_I moved from Missouri._

That doesn't tell me why. 

_ I don't wanna talk about why. _

Ow! That hurt! Most girls tell me anything I want to know. So ill find out sooner or later.

_ Well I not like other girls. And I really don't think you'll find out. Only one person really knows, and that's Nile. She my best friend so she wont tell you. Why do you even care anyway?_

Well I really don't know...i guess because I am taking you around school, but yet I don't even know you. 

_ You don't have to! I bet I not the prettiest girl you ever meet and want to hang out with your girlfriend, I understand. I can find my own way around, I not in kindergartner._

Nah, I don't have a girlfriend, don't like any girls here. But I still showing you around. What about you? Got your self a boyfriend? 

_Ummmm…I use to have a boyfriend name Sam but he turned out to be a giant jerk! _

The bell rang. I got up and went straight over to find Nile. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked and saw Fang following me like it was no big deal.

When I got to Nile she was busy flirting with Iggy to even know I was there. Iggy really strong up close, but not nearly as strong as Fang-wait! I did not just think that! *mentally slaps forehead*

"Nile, you ready to go?" I asked hoping she wasn't about to say what I think she was.

"um…yea but Iggy is going to show me around. You can have Fang show you!" she said, I knew she wanted it to be just her and Iggy.

"That's cool, I really don't mind taken you around too." Iggy said.

"No, that's ok, I got her." Fang said. He looked like he was fight against himself to out his arm around my waist, but I think its just my imagination.

"ok, great! Well, see you Max!" Nile said pushing Iggy out the door.

I sighed and started walking then stopped. Fang ran into me, I didn't hear his footsteps which was kinda odd.

"oh…sorry…I need my schedule," I stuttered.

"Its fine," Fang said.

I looked and saw I had PE next! YES! The good class!

Fang was reading over my shoulder.

"Ah. I got PE too. We got all of our classes together. Well that's lucky," Fang said.

"ok. Well where is the gym? PE is my favorite class and I don't wanna be late for that" I said.

I started walking, but remembered I didn't know where to go. So I stopped and turn to Fang.

"You gotta lead, rememeber?" I stat.

"Right." Fang started walking past me, but he stopped. He was staring at someone in front of us coming toward us.


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry guys!!! Some of you guys must hate me! And if so im sorry I got that from you! And I understand! But you need to come live in my house and see how often I can get on the computer when my sister lives on and my mom lives on facebook! I can NEVER get on! UGH! I know right now I should write some…and I think I can sneak some story in…but once again im sorry :( **

"Hi my Fangy!! What are you doing showing this new girl around?! You should be hanging out with me!" This girl with red hair. Wow she was a slut! She had on the tightest, shortest, skirt on that u probably call underwear, and a shirt that was 10 time to small showing off her stomach. Can you barf with me?!?!

"Well I have to show her around, and I don't wanna hang out with you. I never do." Fang said coldly.

I thought it would be best for me not to talk. Not my fight…for now.

Fang moved where he was in front of me, like he was hoping that the girl wouldn't notice me anymore.

"Now Lissa, as you know, I got to get to gym. So later." Fang started to walk off. I had to follow because he was the only one I knew and leading me to gym.

Lissa grabbed my arm with a death grip, "You better back off! Fang is MINE!!!" she sneered in my face. Yea, like I was going to let her scare me off! Not that I like him more than a friend…he's just a friend!!

"ummmmmmmmmmm…I don't know you, and Fang is just a friend! He was told to take me around! I don't even know him!" I told her. I yanked my arm back and followed Fang.

When we got to the gym, we sat down and listened to the teachers. Boooorrrrriiiiinnnnnggg!! I got dressed out in some lost and found clothes that were a little big on me. Turns out we were playing soccer, and we had to play with the guys. My heart hurt when I heard the word soccer.

A lot of the guys were staring at the girls like we were meat and whistled. And if that wasn't bad enough, a lot of them were staring at me, and not my face! Of course when I caught them, I gave them my death glared, which worked on some but some found It more 'HOT' and winked at me. What pigs, ugh!

When we split up onto teams, I was with fang and was playing forward with him. Nile was a defender.

Then there I was. We had a few minutes left in the soccer game. We were tied. I had open field down to the goal. I out ran the defenders on the other team and I was ready to score the winning goal.

When I got to the goal, it was just me and the goalie. I stopped and was about to kick the ball in when memories of my parents popped into my head. Them cheering for me with big smiles on their faces, like they were so proud of me. I got a guilty feeling in me wondering why couldn't I be dead instead of them? Why did they die and not me? I was there! How was I so lucky!?

I fell to the ground, what felt like in slow motion, and started crying. This got the goalie to slow down, but still grab the ball and punt it out. The teacher called game and it was time for other classes.

I stayed still, shaking from tears. Fang came running up, and not far behind was Nile.

I felt strong arms go around me. Fang. He pulled me close to him. Me head rested on his shoulder while my body was just leaning all on Fang's chest. I couldn't help but notice how it felt so right, being in his arms.

When Nile got up to us, she patted my back, she already knew what was wrong.

"We need to get going. Come on Max." Nile said, helping me up.

Fang didn't let go of me so easily. When I did get up I stared into his worried eyes. I wasn't in the mood to explain, so I just walked off, feeling his hurt eyes watching my retreating figure.

**Sorry it couldn't be longer but my dad is telling me its time to get off soon to go shopping…UGH! :) but I want your guys thought on not only the story, but on this poem I wrote. It is such a sad poem that made people cry from it (so you might want to stop reading now) but I wanna know if you think this poem could win a poetry contest! So…please let me know what you think of both :D **

_**I look at your face,**_

_**How it sits there motionless,**_

_**So still. **_

_**I stand over you, **_

_**Noticing your still body, **_

_**Your pale cheeks,**_

_**Your lifeless eyes. **_

_**I see you body**_

_**Being lowered**_

_**Into the ground.**_

_**And I know then,**_

_**I'll never see your smile again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay good newsssss this story will be updating again sad news this is her sister typing. I am sooooo sorry for all you peoples that like the story and had to wait this long for the up date so not to keep you any longer here is the story!**

We split up and changed back into our regular clothes. When I got out of the locker room fang was waiting there for me. Nile had already left, Iggy cane by.

"Why did you stop running and sank to your knees, almost burst out crying?" fang asked after a little.

"Its… been a rough year." I told him, not wanting to talk about my dead parents and sister. Fang nods.

When we get to art class, I went up to the teacher who sat me by a girl named JJ. JJ had long brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was not pale but not exactly tan ether. She was skinny and turned out she played softball.

"Hey. My name is Max. the teacher said your name is JJ. Do you know what we are doing?" I asked.

"Oh. Hey we are making clay pots. They are a gift for our parents. You can go grab clay back at the back." She answered.

When she said parents, I knew I looked sad.

During art, I talked to JJ the whole hour. She was funny. I knew art was going to be interesting with her. We became friends in the 50 minute hour.

When I walked out, I knew I was headed to study hall. Ugh. What a bore.

I waited for Fang to walk out so I knew where I was going.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded and started walking.

Then I saw a sign that said that football tryouts were today.

When I got to study hall I got a piece of paper put to write to Fang, who was sitting next to me.

**So, you play football? Or soccer? **

_I play soccer with friends. That's it. Love sports though. _

**I love playing soccer and watching football. I think you should try out for the team! I bet you will do great! **

_Ummmmmm...no!_

** Ah come on! **

_If I try out for the football team then you try out for the soccer team. You were great! _

I heard a giggle from Nile who had her phone out texting. The teacher shhhhhed her.

**Fine. I will try out. Soccer today too? **

_After school, yea. _

**Okay. Good to know. **

I got another piece of paper out and wrote: text dad that I am staying after school to try out for soccer. I'll walk home. Then I throw the paper and Nile. She gave me the thumbs up saying "okay".

By the end of the day, I had a new friend name JJ and she was in three classes of mine, Fang who had all classes, and Iggy who had four.

At soccer try outs, we had to run two miles then dribble the ball one mile. We also had to do head butts, throw in's, and play some soccer. I did really good, but so did others.

"I will post the results tomorrow," the couch said.

When I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and punched the person in the face and was about to kick them but I then noticed it was Fang.

"I am SO sorry! I never know when to be okay being followed! Ugh! Can I help you in anyway?" I asked.

"It is okay. I should have let you know I was here. Let's go in the building and let me check this out." Fang answered.

We walked into the building and Fang went to the bathroom.

"It's not that bad. You're pretty strong though. Glad I dint have to fell your kick," Fang said when he came out.

Get this! I BLUSHED!

"Let my get a look." I felt so bad. had to make sure he was okay.

Sighing, Fang let me look. It was red and his was close to being broken, but yet it looked fine.

"It's not bad! I thought I did worse! You shouldn't freak me out like that!" I said and smacked his shoulder.

Fang smiled, and it was a big real smile! "You walking home?" he asked.

"Yeah I walk home." I answer

"You wanna ride? I just got a car! Plus I am 16 and able to drive!" Fan asked

"Ummm… sure my legs hurt from running all that." I answered

**So like it hate it I want to know. So press that button right under this and tell us what you think! :)**


End file.
